1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawer and support system therefor. More specifically, this invention relates to a drawer provided with a pair of rails which engage tracks mounted in the cabinet, the tracks running from the drawer opening rearwardly to a ledge-like support on the rear wall of the cabinet. This rear support permits a "floating" support of the rear end of the tracks and permits lateral movement of the drawer.
The invention also includes means for securing the rail to the drawer comprising the "wrapping" of a lower portion of the drawer by the rail metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many cabinet crawers are supported by a rail on either side having rollers at the rearward end thereof. The rollers engage in metal tracks which are supported on the forward and rear cabinet structure portions. It has been a problem in the past that these tracks are not absolutely parallel and as a result the drawer has either wedged between the two tracks in its inward position making operation difficult, or the rail rollers have fallen off the tracks when the drawer is all the way in causing a locking of the drawer.
In one prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,883, which issued July 11, 1972 to Holmes et al and which was assigned by my assignee, a drawer is supported by a meritorious system including a track or slide having a rear bracket which permits lateral movement of the rear end of the track. No prior art of which Applicant is aware shows a pair of supporting tracks, both of which at their rear ends are mounted in floating fashion by the specific means employed under the present invention to assure the non-binding and non-derailment operation of the drawer. The means includes cup-like rear supports and retaining means on the drawer itself. The present system is simple in structure and readily assembled.
Also, in the prior art side rails, of course, generally have been secured to the drawers by threaded fasteners. This has proved to be inadequate in the case of wooden drawers made of thin wood walls in that the drawer walls have split or become unglued and the rails have otherwise become disengaged from the drawer.